One
by Emis
Summary: Yuki,Kyo,Tohru,Xochilth,and Emis are playing dai Hin Min, Then they play truth or dare and stuff happenes. Shigure,Kagura,Ayame, and Hatori come in and more stuff happens. YxK, TxK, SxHxA


Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba....awww-.-

Summary: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Xochilth and Emis are playing Dai Hin Min then stuff happens. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kagura come in and more stuff happens. KxY, TxK, SxHxA,

Warning: Shonen-ai, shojo-ai and implied threesome.

A/N: Yes, it is a self-insertion story. How Xochilth and me got in there I don't know...so yeah. I just thought I had to clear that up.

It was a quiet day at Shigure Sohma house. The sun was out and the birds singing. It was so peaceful.

Some loud cursing broke the peaceful scene.

"KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyo yelled at his cousin throwing his cards on the table.

"What is it, baka neko?" Yuki drawled looking at his enraged cousin.

"You're cheating!" The orange head yelled slamming his hands on the table.

Tohru was smiling her oblivious smile at the two bickering boys.

Xochilth was sitting at the table bored. Her short brown hair gelled up; her thick framed glasses on top of her head, and her eyes half shut. Her head was in her palm.

Sitting next to her sat Emis. Her blackish hair in a low ponytail, her head on the table with her glasses beside her.

They had barely started playing Dai Hin Min and Kyo was already throwing a fit.

"Kyo, Yuki isn't cheating those are the rules." Emis drawled, slightly muffled because of the table. Xochilth nodded.

Tohru was shuffling still smiling.

"You know what?! Fuck Dai Hin Min let's play something else." Emis yelled snapping her head up and putting her glasses on.

"What is it Emis-san?" Tohru asked cheerily.

"Truth or dare!" Emis said wincing slightly at Tohru's cheery-ness. Xochilth groaned shaking her head.

"Hey shut up we're playing." She responded.

"Why don't you ask to see if we want to play!" Kyo yelled standing up and pointing a finger at the brown haired girl.

The temperature dropped and a black aura surrounded Emis. "Were playing." She growled at him.

Kyo cowered back in fear.

"She's worse than Kagura." Yuki whispered.

"Yeah." Kyo whispered sitting down.

"Okay then I go first!" Emis stated excitedly. "Yuki truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss KYO!" Emis squealed jumping up and down very fan girly.

"Dude stop with the yaoi fan girl stuff!" Xochilth groaned her face in her hand.

"But Xochi-san I'm a yaoi loveeeerrrr!" Emis whined shaking the shorthaired girl. Xochilth swatted her hands away.

Emis turned her attention back to Yuki and Kyo. They were looking at each other with weird looks and blushes.

"I'm not going to kiss him!" Kyo yelled angrily pointing a finger at his purple-eyed cousin.

Yuki huffed crossing his arms.

"And why not?" Emis asked.

"Because I bet he's a horrible kisser!" The orange haired teen yelled back.(1)

Before Kyo, Xochilth, or Emis could respond. A determined Yuki tackled Kyo.

"I'll show you." He said before capturing Kyo's lips in a passionate kiss. He plunged his tongue inside the mouth of a surprised Kyo.

Yuki's hands were pinning Kyo's wrist to the floor and his legs lying on top of the shorter boy's holding him in place.

Propping himself up by his hands Yuki lifted himself half off thought still half-laying on Kyo.

Kyo's brownish red eyes staring up at Yuki's purple ones. They were both panting slightly with red lips.

Emis eyes had been glued to the scene while her friend was banging her head against the table.

Tohru was staring at them her cheeks burning.

Kyo put his arms slowly around Yuki's waist. He pulled him down to capture his lips again. Emis was taping the entire thing with a digital camera. Xochilth was knocked out by a frying pan that had previously been next to Emis.

Tohru was covering her eyes with her hands shyly peeking between her fingers.

"Yo." Emis turned to see Shigure walk in with Kagura, Hatori, and Ayame.

"Oh look my little brother has finally admitted his love for Kyo Kyon! Hahaha." Ayame laughed one hand on his hip.

"Oh those love birds." Shigure giggled behind Hatori. Hatori sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

Kagura's eyes light up." Oh is today declare your secret love to your crush day?"

Shigure turned to her. "Eh?"

Kagura ran at Tohru and pinned her against the wall ravishing her lips.

Tohru's eyes widened and her cheeks burned but she kissed Kagura back.

'Oh my Kagura is kissing me. No wonder I never did anything with Kyo or yuki. It's because I like girls.' Tohru thought.(2)

"There's a day like that?" Aya asked looking at the two girls kissing then at the other girls. Emis was torn between taping the kissing boys and the kissing girls and settled for pulling out another camera and taping both. Xochilth was still knocked out.

Ayame grabbed Shigure and kissed him deeply. "Shi-chan." He said huskily pulling away. He grabbed Hatori and kissed him too. Then they all shared a kiss. After breaking apart Shigure lead them to his room.

"Damn!" Emis yelled looking at the retreating men. "I don't have three arms or cameras!" She continued to tape the two kissing couples.

Xochilth was on the floor knocked out, the frying pan on her head tears leaking from her eyes.

::::::::::::::::::End::::::::::::::::::::

(1) I know Kyo wouln't be like that. He wouldn't say something like that he'd probably start ranting about random things and saying Kuso Nezumi over and over again but this is my story and i want it like that!

(2) I seriosly think Tohru is a les.I mean ahallo! Yuki and Kyo were soo into her and they were alone a lot of times and only like 2 inches apart if I had been Tohru I would have grabbed them and started making out with them.

A/N What do you guys think? Pweese leave me a review!..Oh yeah this is a one-shot..if enought ppl ask mabey I'll make a second chapter.Okay now go and review!!!! I will be soo happy if ppl review!


End file.
